paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Hachiman Aerial Transport
"Clear out the landing zone!" :- Hachiman pilot Tactical Analysis *'Soar like an eagle': The Hachiman Aerial Transport is a relatively new addition to the Empire's airforce. As the name suggests, the Hachiman is capable of carrying a squad of 5 infantry units and delivering them to their destination over any terrain. In addition, it can also aid in expansion of the Empire's borders by transporting nanocores across the battlefield. *'Strike like a snake': The Hachiman is also capable of defending itself and provide close air support with a pair of automated door guns. Highly effective against enemy infantry, the machine guns greatly improve the Hachiman's capability in the field. *'Run like a deer': Like most other transport helicopters, the Hachiman cannot take sustained concentrated AA fire. Also, its slow speed compared to fix wings makes it an easy target for fighters and interceptors. Due to the fact that the loss of a Hachiman will also result in the loss of everyone in it, Hachimans should fly with an escort, especially when carrying precious cargo. Background During the Third World War, after their success in securing a foothold on the Soviet Union’s eastern coast during their initial invasion of Russia, the Empire of the Rising Sun began to cut a trail of blood and destruction across the Siberian wilderness, striking deep into the heart of the Soviet Union. However, the Empire underestimated just how treacherous the Siberian terrain could be. With forests so thick that only infantry could pass through and the few roads and rail lines throughout the region rendered unusable by Soviet scorched earth tactics, the Soviets were eventually able to organise an effective resistance, fighting the Empire to a bloodied stalemate and then pushing them all the way back to the Pacific, in spite of all of the Rising Sun’s advantages. This unexpected defeat concerned Imperial officers enough that after the war, they set several A.I.s to analyse the data and figure out what had gone wrong. Eventually, the A.I.s came to the conclusion that the Empire’s forces lacked one thing; air transports. While Tengus and VXs could easily fly over any terrain obstacles, this was a much more difficult task for surface bound tanks and infantrymen. The Twinblade helicopter had given the Soviets an edge in tactical mobility, allowing them to quickly transport forces to wherever they were needed the most. The A.I.s reasoned that if the Empire had something like it, they might have had more success in their invasion. The transport would have to have a high maximum speed, the ability to carry a decent amount of infantry, and weapons to allow it to support ground forces. With other defence contractors busy with other projects, Nakajima Aeronautics was the first to respond, proposing the KTI-07 Hachiman Aerial Transport. With few contracts in recent times, Nakajima’s design was a desperate bid to stay afloat, and proved quite unconventional. Instead of the rotors on other helicopters, Nakajima’s design used a pair of swivelling vector jets mounted on stubby wings, somewhat like the Allied Pelican. The designers incorporated a sealed, computerised cockpit, with external feeds from cameras, eliminating the need for the traditional glass canopy of other aircraft. An embedded A.I. would serve as the co-pilot as well as the gunner, controlling the two kinetic burst machine guns mounted on the sides of the helicopter. After considering an alternate design from Tenzai, the Imperial military selected Nakajima’s design, placing an order for two hundred and fifty Hachimans. Though the Hachiman remains untested in battle, Imperial officers have good hopes for it. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Japan